The evaporation of sap in the production of maple syrup is usually made in horizontal pans provided with partitions and heated with wood logs. The vapor produced is usually lost in the atmosphere. Some attempts have been made to use the heat lost by the vapor which rises over the flat horizontal pans.
The Applicant has also been informed that water has been extracted from sap by a process called "reversed osmosis process".